


Renessance men

by Auntie_E



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Crowley's Tongue (Good Omens), Historical, Historically accured clothing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renessance, Rimming, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_E/pseuds/Auntie_E
Summary: What happened after our favorite angel and demon made a deal in the teather.Includes historical terms of clothing pieces and descriptive removal of them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Renessance men

**Author's Note:**

> I spend way too much time looking the pics of that teather scene for a friend's project. And I really am familliar with historical clothes and how they work (not expert on renessance, but I know my way around). 
> 
> If one happens to find oneself wondering what something or othet is, google and wikipedia are quite nice bed fellows and the articles of historical costumes are super interesting...
> 
> Alas I digress, have a merry read <3

Shakespeare's play had been utterly gloomy, but his words of script was always a delight. The small miracle Crowley had performed would no doubt proof only how good the play writer was indeed. 

Aziraphale was happy. He had successfully performed his miracle and condemned a poor soul for Crowley. It had been a mundane job, but now he knew he could go to the demon and have a nice chat, maybe a cup of that new coffee thing.  
Crowley liked to room in modern places, where as he himself preferred cosier more vintage ones. He was quite in love with his meek Norman settlement and the Tudor house was bit more dark and unlived-in for him. Although he could get use to its fine finishes and good insulation. Actually he wouldn't mind even the shadowy corners.  
He walked through the front room and through the great hall to the private chamber of the demon. It was, he had to admit, quite cozy with huge fire and four poster bed and warm rugs on floors and tapestries hanging on walls.  
Crowley had his back to the hall but was surely noticed his arrival. Aziraphale had quite a view. One just had to look at those legs, lean muscle that got on for ages and that doubled that fit to that back like a glove. How he liked to see the demon in these clothes, he'd be so devastated when fashion would change and he would not be able to see those tights for centuries.  
'Quite cozy you got this place, have you not'  
Crowley took a glance at him and then looked back on his papers, map was it.  
'Got the good deed done, eh?'  
Aziraphale smiled. 'And the wicked, for you' he said. 'They would not be pleased'.  
'Yet you come here anyway, angel'  
He hadn't lifted his eyes from the map of the new world.  
'Yet here I am seeking your company, you wicked serpent'  
Crowley lifted that sharp gaze from the fine thick parchment and fixed it on him. Aziraphale had his full attention now, what a trill.  
'And what do you want my company for, do tell?'  
Aziraphale walked closer and pressed his body to demons back.  
'Have I told you your tights look delectable in those hose?'  
Demon gasped and shook his head.  
'No? Well I should do it then and often indeed.'  
He caressed the other man's legs and slid his hands between the panes of the hose. To caress him even more. Demon gasped ones more. Lovely sound that was.  
'You evil tease, letting me watch you bend over that table of yours and pretending you do not like the delight of showing your body's attributes to me.'  
Crowley turned fast and grasped the angels ruff pulling him in for a raviging kiss which he delivered with that wicked serpentine tongue of his.  
'You keep talking, angel, but are you man enough to show me what looking at me does to you?'  
Aziraphale smiled and sank down on to his knees on to the blush carpet. He slid his hands on the front of the demons velvet dubled to his codpiece. It was padded yes, but not as much as one would think. It held within it a true delight indeed. The angel undid the lasing of the piece and let down the hose revealing his prize. The demon shook and moaned as his manhood was freed.  
Aziraphale took it in to his mouth with couple of swift moves of his tongue and lips and what an utter bliss of taste of tartness and manly. He truly was a creature of heaven and paradise and this was as good as those perfections.  
Crowley made a sound of pleasure and wound his hands on the angel's curls.  
It would not take the demon long to come, but one could not have that, could one. The night was only an youngling after all.  
Aziraphale took a hold of the demons cock, just on the base and gave it a firm sguise. Crowley gasped.  
The angel lifted his head still holding the others dick.  
'I will have you on that bed of yours. And you will be good for me, would you not demon?'  
'Yesh' he casped. 'What bloody hell ever you want'  
Aziraphale took them towards the bed. He undid the number of buttons on the doublet and peeled it of the man not caring for ones to unlace the sleeves. He felt the finer than holy linen shift and slid his hands to others bottom. Oh what a delight and joy that bum was, so firm and nice.  
He pushed the other to the bed before the demon would tear his clothes.  
Crowley stared him with unbelievable hunger in his serpent' eyes.  
Aziraphale took his time to undo and shed the ruffs on his cuffs, unbutton his doublet and slide it off of his body. He lifted a hand to remove his neck ruff when,  
'Leave it, I want to see you with that halo of a holy creature you are.'  
He smiled a bit taken back, but let his hand fall to his hose and codpiece. He undid it in speed he never had before. And revealed his length. The stocking could be. Shoes he undid as fast as his hose and stepped out of them.  
Aziraphale had all this time had his gaze fixed to Crowley and had seen the other watching him carefully.  
'Come here' the demon hissed.  
Aziraphale climbed on top of him and kissed him good and deep.  
The demon pulled his hips up towards his head and the angel complied. He let out a gasp when he felt that sinful tongue on his entrance. Oh lord so merciful this was the absolute heavenly miracle if anything. That tongue got in so deep and the tips of his tongue played with the one little sacred button many were so unaware. He was ready and close and rose from the tongue but the demon hold on his hips tight as if he was a treasure to keep and hold dear.  
'I am to ejaculate soon if you do not stop' he panted 'and I wish to have your manhood in me when that happens if you please'  
Crowley growled but let go of him. Aziraphale rose and lined himself to the other's hard cock. He gave it a lite stroke and seated himself on the head.  
The thick crown slid in him with little to no force and he sank to sit on the others lap. It was marvelously tight and excitedly hot. He felt as if his insides were a fire of redemption to that cock of absolute wicked and sin.  
He started to ride the thick length and slammed his weight on the others pelvis with every downfall. And with every rise the demon would tighten his grip on the angels hips to speed it up.  
They phanted and gasped and oh it was wonderful!  
'I care for you so' Aziraphale phanted.  
Crowley pulled him close by the ruff and kissed him deep as the demon came inside him. He felt his own orgasm to rise and felt it to blind him and take him to its grasp and void of the space and back.  
Aziraphale found himself on the cares of the other facing him on their sides sinking to the bed.  
'I care for you too you dumb angel'

**Author's Note:**

> So. I know I have some inconsistencies with historical facts, but one just must live with those. 
> 
> Notes of grammar errors are appreciated.
> 
> So hope you liked it, hope you got off <3


End file.
